Tuyos, Míos y Nuestros
by MariaMasenPattinson
Summary: Bella, madre soltera de tres chicos está pasando un momento difícil en la relación con sus hijos cuando conoce a Edward, padre soltero de tres niñas de la misma edad. La atracción es instantánea, pero el reto viene con los niños. ¿Conseguirán estar juntos? ¿Será posible superar las diferencias y convertirse en una familia? TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

**The story belongs to **_imma vampire_

**I'm just the translator.**

La historia pertenece a _**imma vampire**_

yo solo soy la traductora.

* * *

**.:Bella:.**

–¡Jason! – Grité hacia las escaleras, mirando con fastidio el reloj. Si no se daba prisa, no íbamos a pasar mucho tiempo en familia. Suspiré y miré a mi hijo menor, Luke. Estaba sentado en el primer escalón, esperando a mi señal. – Cariño ve a buscar a a tu hermano, ¿quieres? – Pregunté retirándole el pelo de los ojos. Se levantó con una gran sonrisa y corrió escaleras arriba.

–¿Qué dije acerca de irrumpir en mi habitación? – Jason gritó.

–Bueno, ¡mami dijo que es hora de irse! – Respondió Luke.

–¡Fuera de aquí! – Suspiré.

–¡Jason! – Grité fuerte. – ¡Luke! ¡Vamos! ¡Al coche en diez segundos u os quedaréis con la tía Alice y vuestros primos! – Amenacé. Los dos llegaron al instante. La amenaza de mandarles con Alice y su hija Camilla siempre funcionaba. A las dos chicas les gustaba llevarles de compras y vestirles. Ahora que Alice tenía siete meses de embarazo, estaba más hormonal y loca de lo normal. Suspiré y traté de arreglar el pelo de Jason según pasaba, pero me miró fijamente. – Está bien. – Dije levantando las manos en señal de rendición. Salí fuera y caminé hacia el coche, con Jason y Luke justo detrás de mí. Simon ya estaba en el asiento trasero del coche, esperando pacientemente. Rodé los ojos hacia él. – Simon, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – Le pregunté mirando por el espejo mientras entraba. Se encogió de hombros.

–Quería perderme el pisotón mañanero de Jason. – Dijo riéndose. Jason se giró para darle un puñetazo y le agarré la muñeca.

–¡Hey! – Grité. Jason gruñó y se echó hacia atrás, mirando por la ventana, lejos de mí. Me aseguré de que Luke y Simon llevasen abrochado el cinturón de seguridad antes de salir de la entrada de la casa. – Chicos, por favor, sé que no lo conseguimos mucho, pero ¿podemos intentar no pelear, justo hoy? – Pregunté esperanzada. Todos suspiraron y asintieron. Miré a Jason, que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarme. Tenía puestos los auriculares del iPod y miraba por la ventana. Suspiré con tristeza. Era joven, para tener tres hijos. Demasiado joven. Tenía solo dieciséis años cuando tuve a Jason. El hombre que me violó fue condenado con la cárcel y por lo que oí, allí fue asesinado en una reyerta. No me podría importar menos. Cuando cumplí 22, empecé a salir con un hombre, Tyler. Incluso nos casamos y entonces fue cuando tuve a Simon, que era cinco años menor que Jason. Después de quedar embarazada de Luke, Tyler pidió el divorcio. Él simplemente se fue dejándonos en la nada y no volví a saber nada de él desde entonces. Solo los cheques mensuales de manutención me decían que por lo menos se acordó de nosotros. A los 31, era la única madre soltera que conocía que tenía hijos de 15, 10 y 6 años. Amaba a mis chicos ferozmente y no podía imaginar mi vida de otro modo, lo único que lamentaba era que no tuviesen un padre.

Llegué al parque y los chicos sonrieron. Hoy había un carnaval y pensé que sería perfecto para salir todos juntos. Me bajé del coche y reuní a los chicos a mi alrededor. Me di cuenta de que Jason quería estar en cualquier sitio menos con su familia, peno necesitaba pasar algún momento agradable con ellos, aunque fuese por poco tiempo. – Muy bien chicos, escuchad. Vamos a pasar una hora juntos como una familia. Entonces Jason, puedes irte con tus amigos. – Dirigí. Jason gimió y le mandé una mirada penetrante.

–Esta bien. – Refunfuñó.

–Bien. – Asentí con la cabeza. Saqué mi cartera mientras nos acercábamos a la taquilla. – Cuatro por favor. – Le dije a la mujer. Miró a los chicos y luego a mí.

–¿Estás de niñera? – Preguntó con una sonrisa de complicidad. Fruncí el ceño.

–¿Qué? No, estos son mis chicos. – La mujer frunció el ceño. – Soy su madre. – Dije lentamente. La mujer se sonrojó y se ocupó de las entradas. Las deslizó hacia mí y me dio las gracias antes de que entrásemos. No me podía creer que me confundiesen con su niñera, pero por supuesto, no era la primera vez que pasaba.

–¡Mamá! ¿Podemos subir a eso? – Preguntó Luke, tirando de mis pantalones cortos. Miré hacia arriba para ver la noria.

–¡Sabes que mamá tiene miedo a las alturas! – Dijo Jason rodando los ojos. Negué con la cabeza.

–No, id chicos. Os traeré algunas limonadas o algo. – Les di a cada uno un brazalete de actividad y asintieron. – Jason, vigila a tus hermanos por favor. – Asintió con la cabeza y rodó los ojos conduciéndoles hasta la cola.

**.:Edward:.**

–¡Emma! ¡Chicas vamos! – Llamé desde mi habitación.

–¡Espera papá! – Gritó Emma. Rodé los ojos y Clara rió. La miré sentada en mi cama.

–¿Estás emocionada dulzura? – Pregunté. Ella asintió con la cabeza, sus pequeñas coletas bailaban con entusiasmo.

–¡Estoy tan emocionada papá! ¿podemos montar en todo? – Preguntó agarrando a su muñeca con fuerza. Me reí.

–Seguro, si son tus hermanas las que te llevan a las que yo tenga miedo. – Bromeé. Ella rodó los ojos.

–Papá, tu no tienes miedo a nada. – Dijo riendo. Asentí con la cabeza y la cogí en brazos. Ella gritó de emoción.

–¿Por qué no vas ahora a por tus hermanas? – Asintió con la cabeza y se retorció en mis brazos antes de correr por el pasillo.

–¡Emma! ¡Jodi! – Lloró. Me reí y me puse el reloj antes de salir al pasillo. Jodi caminaba por él y la sonreí, palmeándole la espalda.

–¿Lista para irnos cariño? – Asintió.

–¡Vamos Princesa! – Jodi llamó sarcásticamente por el pasillo hacia la habitación de mi hija mayor. La puerta de Emma se abrió de golpe y fulminó con la mirada a Jodi.

–Oh cállate Jodi. – Gruñó.

–Hey, Emma. Sé buena con tus hermanas. – Ella me dedicó otra mirada y suspiré. Llevaba demasiado maquillaje, de nuevo, y su falda era demasiado corta. – Emma, no vas a ponerte tacones para un carnaval. – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza. Suspiró, pero sonó más a un grito y se volvió para cambiarse. Salió un momento después usando unas zapatillas blancas.

–¿Mejor? – Dijo con desprecio. Asentí y lideré el camino a la planta baja.

Era joven para tener tres hijas. Demasiado joven en algunas opiniones. Solo tenía 32 años. Estuve casado con mi ex-mujer Tanya desde que se quedó embarazada cuando teníamos 18 años. Estuvimos juntos hasta hace cuatro años cuando descubrí que me había estado engañando desde hacía bastante tiempo. Para entonces, Emma tenía diez años, Jodi tenía cinco y Clara solo uno. Tanya nos dejó de repente, dejándome como único padre de tres niñas en desarrollo. La vida nunca había sido más aterradora.

Nos metimos en el coche y me dirigí hacia el parque. Parecía que con mi constante horario como médico y todas las chicas teniendo diferentes vidas sociales, casi no pasábamos tiempo juntos. Así que había decidido que hoy fuese un día en familia. Sabía que solo iba a durar una hora una vez que llegásemos, pero sería suficiente. Tan pronto como llegamos Clara comenzó a chillar. – ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Mira! – Señaló a la gran noria. – ¿Podemos ir papi? ¿Por favor? – Suplicó. Asentí con la cabeza.

–Claro, ¿por qué no vais tu y tus hermanas? Yo iré a por algo de algodón de azúcar. – Todas asintieron y fueron hacia la cola. Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia el puesto de comida donde una pequeña mujer morena estaba pescando su cartera en su bolso.

–Lo siento. – Se disculpó con el hombre al servicio de la comida. Él puso los ojos en blanco y dio unos golpecitos nerviosos con su pie impacientemente. Miré para ver qué había pedido. Una limonada helada y algodón de azúcar.

–Tomaré una limonada. – Dije entregándole al hombre un billete. Le hice señas de que estaba pagando por las cosas de la mujer y el asintió, entregándome el cambio. La mujer levantó finalmente la vista con su cartera.

–Que disfrute. – Dijo el hombre, entregándome mi comida. La mujer sacó un billete y el hombre negó con la cabeza. – Está pagado. – La pequeña mujer se dio la vuelta y me miró. Inmediatamente estuve aturdido por su absoluta belleza. Tenía la pálida piel lisa y unos profundos ojos marrones. Su hermoso rostro en forma de corazón estaba enmarcado por su pelo chocolate. Le sonreí y ella parpadeó. Con sus largas y encantadoras pestañas oscuras.

–¿Tú? – Preguntó en voz baja. Su voz era hermosa y suave. Asentí con la cabeza e hice un gesto para que me siguiera. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Era un padre soltero de tres niñas. Ella probablemente tenía novio o marido. Pero no podía ayudarme a mí mismo. Recogió sus cosas y vino a sentarse a mi lado en un banco junto a la noria.

–Soy Edward Cullen. – Dije tendiéndole la mano.

–Bella Swan. – Dijo sacudiendo mi mano. Su piel era suave y tersa, y sentí una descarga de electricidad que me recorrió ante su toque. – Y realmente no tienes que pagar por todo esto. – Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Fruncí el ceño.

–No te preocupes por eso. – Ella suspiró.

–Bueno gracias. – Se sentó en el banco y tomó un sorbo de su limonada. Esperaba que se levantase, para decirme que estaba fuera de mi alcance y que iba a volver con su amante, pero no lo hizo. – Entonces, ¿qué te trae a la feria en este bonito día? – Preguntó después de un momento. Me mordí el labio.

–Salida en familia. – Vi que su cara cayó un poco y me regañé internamente. No estaba interesada en una familia. – ¿Qué hay de ti? – Sonrió tímidamente.

–Salida en familia también. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuvimos un día en el que pudiéramos estar juntos. – Explicó. Me pregunté si hablaba de sus hermanos o su propia familia.

–Así que, si se trata de una salida en familia, ¿dónde están tu marido y los niños? – Dije tratando de conseguir disimuladamente información de su estado civil. Ella suspiró.

–No estoy casada. Mis hijos están en la noria. Cuando se venga abajo, sabrás que fueron ellos. – Dijo sarcásticamente. Me reí. – Bueno, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Dónde están tu esposa e hijos? – Preguntó tomando una pequeña tira de algodón de azúcar. Me encogí de hombros.

–No estoy casado. Soy padre soltero como tú y mis hijas también están allí arriba. – Asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Tienes chicas? – Suspiré.

–Sí, tres. ¿Puedes ver cómo mi pelo se vuelve gris? La mayor está decidida a hacer que se me caiga el pelo antes de que termine el instituto. – Bromeé. Se rió y me quedé atrapado en el asombro. Tenía la risa más increíble. Como campanas de viento bailando en una brisa fresca.

–Es como mi hijo mayor. No se que pasó porque cuando era pequeño, no llevábamos tan bien. Solía ser totalmente un niño de mamá. – Suspiró. Asentí con la cabeza.

–¿Cuántos años tiene? – Pregunté con curiosidad. Ella rodó los ojos.

–15. Conseguirá el permiso de conducir dentro de poco. – Dijo rodando los ojos. Me atraganté con la limonada.

–No eres lo suficientemente mayor como para tener un hijo de 15 años, ¿no? – Pregunté sorprendido. Ella se sonrojó.

–Bueno, sí lo soy. ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hija mayor? – Me callé.

–14. – Murmuré. Asintió con la cabeza. En mi opinión ella no parecía mayor de 22.

–Bueno ahí lo tienes. – Asentí con la cabeza.

–Entonces, ¿cuántos niños dices que tienes? – Le pregunté. Sonrió.

–Tres. Uno de 15, uno de 10 y otro de 6. – Sonreí.

–¿En serio? Mis chicas tienen 14, 9 y 5. – Sonrió.

–¿Mamá? – Miramos hacia arriba para ver a un chico alto de unos 15 años acercándose a nosotros. Dos niños más pequeños estaban con él. Todos se parecían mucho a su madre.

–Hey chicos, ¿cómo fue el paseo? – Preguntó abrazando al pequeño. Incluso parecía alto. Todos asintieron, mirándome. Sonreí. – Chicos, este es Edward Cullen. Edward, estos son mis hijos. Jason, Simon y Luke. – Dijo presentándonos. Sacudí sus manos y me di cuenta de que Jason, el mayor, no dejaba de mirarme.

–Mami, ¿puedo un poco de algodón de azúcar? – Le preguntó el más pequeño. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se lo dio. El sonrió y se llevó una tira grande.

–¡Adivina a quién vimos en el paseo mamá! – Dijo el mediano saltando arriba y abajo. Ella se encogió de hombros.

–¿Quién Simon? – Jason golpeó rápidamente el brazo de su hermano quien le dio un puñetazo en la espalda. Bella suspiró y se llevó la mano a la frente. – Chicos por favor. – Gruñó. Dejaron de pelear, pero se miraron fijamente.

–¡Vimos a la novia de Jason! – Luke cantó. La cabeza de Bella chasqueó y miró a Jason. Él miraba a todas partes menos a ella.

–¿Perdón? – Preguntó a su hijo. Empezó a sacudir la cabeza cuando Luke se rió.

–¡Mira! ¡Ahí está! – Miré en la dirección a la que apuntaba para ver a Emma, Jodi y Clara que venían hacia nosotros. Sentí el familiar instinto sobreprotector entrar en juego y fulminé con la mirada a Jason.

–¡Papi! – Gritó Clara. Vino corriendo y me dio un gran abrazo. – ¡Papi fue muy divertido! ¡Tienes que venir conmigo! – Gritó. Asentí con la cabeza, besándola en la frente. Jodi y Emma se acercaron lentamente.

–Bella, te presento a mis chicas. Emma, Jodi y Clara. Chicas, estos son Bella y sus hijos. – Dije lentamente. Jodi miró a Emma que la miraba a ella. Jodi se volvió hacia Bella y sonrió.

–Hola Señorita Swan. – Bella sonrió.

–Hola Jodi, ¿cómo estás? – Jodi asintió.

–Estoy bien. Tuve una A en esa redacción. – Dijo sonriendo felizmente. Bella sonrió.

–Eso es maravilloso cariño. Te dije que podías hacerlo. – Miré de una a otra, un poco confundido.

–Mamá, ¿me puedo ir ya? – Preguntó Jason. Bella lo miró y se puso de pie. Era por lo menos una cabeza más baja que él y unos pocos centímetros más baja que Simon. Vaya, sus chicos eran realmente altos.

–Está bien, pero cuando lleguemos a casa tendremos una seria conversación. – Dijo tirando de su bolso. Les dio a Simon y Jason veinte dólares a cada uno y les dio instrucciones de permanecer juntos, dándole a Jason una mirada severa dejándole saber que si se deshacía de su hermano tendría que pagar por ello más tarde. Él asintió con la cabeza y se alejó, sin esperar a que Simon le cogiese. Simon abrazó a Bella antes de correr detrás de su hermano. Bella suspiró.

–Papá, ¿podemos irnos también? – Preguntó Emma. Rodé los ojos.

–Está bien. Solo aseguraos de que no os perdéis, y por favor no deambuléis por vuestra cuenta. – Dije tendiéndole a ella y a Jodi veinte dólares a cada una. Asintieron y se fueron. Me volví para ver a Clara y Luke sentados en el banco entre Bella y yo, compartiendo el algodón de azúcar. Los pies de ambos colgaban del banco mientras hablaban. Miré a Bella que se frotaba la frente.

–Bueno, ¿vamos a disfrutar del carnaval mientras esté aquí? – Le pregunté. Ella me miró y sonrió.

–Claro. Suena bien.

**.:Bella:.**

Pasamos el resto del día en paseos con Clara y Luke. Empezaba a cogerle mucho cariño a Clara, como se lo tenía a Jodi. Tenía una pequeña librería al lado de la escuela primaria y el instituto y un día, Jodi vino en busca de algunos libros para un proyecto. Me confesó que tenía que dar un discurso y estaba muy nerviosa, por lo que me ofrecí para ayudarla. Desde hace casi un mes venía por la tienda todos los días después del colegio y trabajábamos en su proyecto. Era una chica dulce y me encontré con que su hermana pequeña era exactamente igual. – Papi. – Miré hacia abajo para ver a Clara tirar de la mano de Edward. Él la miró y frunció el ceño. – Papi tengo que ir al baño. – Suspiró y la miró un poco incómodo. Sonreí.

–Vamos cariño, yo te llevaré. – Dije sosteniendo la mano hacia ella. Asintió con la cabeza y la tomó. Miré a Edward que me sonreía con gratitud. Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí al baño.

–Señorita Bella. – Miré a Clara.

–¿Si cariño? – Ella sonrió.

–Eres muy agradable y muy bonita Señorita Bella. – Me ruboricé ligeramente.

–Gracias cariño. Tú también eres bonita. – Sonrió.

–¿Señorita Bella? – Asentí con la cabeza y esperé a que continuase. – ¿Te gusta mi papi? – Me preguntó después de un momento. Su pregunta me pilló con la guardia baja.

–Bueno, es un hombre muy agradable. – Me miró como si supiera algo mejor.

–Señorita Bella, ¿puedo contarte un secreto? – Asentí con la cabeza y la llevé a lavarse las manos.

–¿Qué es dulzura? – Enjabonó sus manos y sonrió.

–Creo que a él le gustas. A mí también me gustas. – Sonreí y besé su cabeza.

–Me alegro. Tú también me gusta. Creo que podríamos ser buenas amigas. – Caminamos de vuelta a los chicos que estaban jugando a las tras en raya. Vimos como tiraban pequeñas bolsas de semillas en unas cajas. Edward levantó a Luke y lanzó una bolsa. Entró y el hombre que trabajaba en la caseta aplaudió.

–Vaya. ¡Menuda puntería! Has ganado un premio. – Dijo sonriendo. Luke gritó emocionado y escogió un pequeño oso de peluche marrón. Lo abrazó con fuerza y luego abrazó a Edward. Sonreí.

–¡Mami! ¡Mira lo que tengo! – Asentí con la cabeza.

–¡Es genial cariño! – Sonrió.

–¿Yo también puedo conseguir algo? – Preguntó Clara esperanzada. Sonreí.

–Sé de algo perfecto. Vamos. – Dije llevándoles lejos del puesto. Había un pequeño puesto escondido de pistolas de agua alineadas en fila. Me senté en un taburete y Clara se sentó a mi lado. Le enseñé a jugar y esperé a que el hombre viniese. Nos sonrió y nos dio algunos collares de cuentas de colores.

La campanilla sonó y empezamos a disparar con las pistolas al objetivo. Clara era sorprendentemente buena en esto y me ganó por un segundo. El hombre sonrió y preguntó a Clara por su premio. Levantó la vista y vio a un pequeño unicornio morado que señaló. El hombre se lo entregó y ella lo abrazó.

–¡A Stacy le va a encantar! – Exclamó alegremente. Sonreí.

–¿Quién es Stacy? – Sonrió y la ayudé a bajar del taburete.

–Mi muñequita. – Asentó con la cabeza y me abrazó con fuerza. – Gracias Señorita Bella. – Susurró en mi oído. Asentí. Edward me miró y sonrió.

–Gracias. – Musitó. Asentí.

–Mami mira, el sol se está poniendo. – Luke señaló el cielo. Miré hacia arriba y asentí.

–Creo que es hora de encontrar a tus hermanos. – Asintió con la cabeza y ahogó un bostezo. Saqué mi móvil e intenté llamar a Jason. Fui directa al buzón de voz. Gruñí molesta e intenté con Simon.

–¿Mamá? – Preguntó después del tercer tono.

–Simon, ¿dónde estáis? Es hora de volver. – le oí arrastrar los pies antes de hablar.

–Estamos por el puesto de besos. – Dijo lentamente. Gemí en silencio. Sabía que mis chicos se acercaban a la tierra de las hormonas adolescentes, y podría llevarlo bien, si hubiesen sido niñas. No tenía ni idea de cómo hablarles a mis hijos sobre crecer, porque nunca fui un chico adolescente. Sin embargo sabía que tendría que tener esa conversación con Jason pronto o pagaría por ello más tarde.

–¿Está tu hermano contigo? – Pregunté.

–Sí, está aquí. – Confirmó Simon.

–Quedaos allí. Estamos de camino. – Colgué y me volví para ver a Edward con el teléfono. Colgó y me miró. – Mis hijos están en el puesto de besos. – Dije suspirando. Edward asintió.

–Mis hijas también están allí. – Caminamos por el terreno hasta que encontramos el puesto de besos. Vi a Jason inclinado en el árbol, hablando con Emma. Simon estaba sentado en un banco hablando con Jodi teniendo una animada discusión.

–¡No, no, no! – Dijo Simon sacudiendo la cabeza. – ¡La ciencia llena más que los deportes! ¡Mira lo que lograron grandes científicos! – Gritó animadamente. Me sorprendió su celo. Mi hijo generalmente era muy reservado y distante, especialmente al rededor de gente nueva. Jodi negó con la cabeza.

–¡Los logros físicos son mucho mayores! Los deportes unen a las personas, ¡la ciencia solo confunde a la gente! – Contraatacó. Miré a Edward que rodó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Chicos, vamos. – Llamé, interrumpiendo la replica de Simon. Jason me miró y al instante se alejó de Emma.

–Mira, Bella me lo he pasado muy bien hoy. – Dijo Edward antes de que todos se nos unieran. Asentí.

–Yo también. – Asintió con la cabeza.

–Me preguntaba si podría volver a verte. – Preguntó con suavidad. Sentí que mi corazón se elevaba. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Un hermoso hombre soltero con hijos propios y al que le gustaba mis hijos? Por favor siéntete libre de despertar en cualquier momento Bella.

–Me encantaría. – Me las arreglé para decir. Sonrió.

–Genial. ¿Puedo tener tu número? – Asentí y se lo dije y él me dio el suyo. Sonreí.

–Gracias Edward, por todo. – Asintió con la cabeza y sonrió a sus chicas que se acercaban a nosotros.

–Te veré pronto. – Dijo asintiendo. Sonreí y asentí. Miré a los chicos y todos me estaban mirando.

–¿Qué? – Pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

–No me fío de ese tío. – Dijo Jason mirando a Edward. Rodé los ojos.

–Vamos los tres. Volvamos a casa.

* * *

**Hola a todas! Ya sé que me vais a decir que esta historia la empezó a traducir otra chica, pero tradujo solo 3 capis y TENGO PERMISO para hacer la traducción. Así que bueno, que la disfrutéis. :) Intentaré subir un capítulo por semana, nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The story belongs to **_imma vampire_

**I'm just the translator.**

La historia pertenece a _**imma vampire**_

yo solo soy la traductora.

* * *

**.:Bella:.**

–Te lo digo Alice, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Además, ha pasado casi una semana. Estoy segura de que se ha olvidado de mí. – Dije mientras cortaba una cebolla.

–Dios Bella. Eres increíble. Te mereces a alguien increíble. Nadie podría olvidarte a no ser que tenga pérdida de memoria a corto plazo. – Argumentó. Rodé los ojos. – Mira, Bella ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

–No sé de lo que hablas. – Mentí. Rodó los ojos.

–Bella, estás ruborizada. Sé que me has entendido. Ahora dime. – Suspiré.

–Cuando Luke fue concebido. – Murmuré. Alice asintió satisfecha. – Sin embargo no veo el punto. – Ella suspiró.

–Bella, en todo caso, puede ser una buena ocasión para que solo te lo pases bien, liberarte de algo de frustración. – Dijo sabiamente.

–¡Alice! No voy a tener una aventura con él. – Susurré. Ella frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué no? Mira, yo digo que vayas a por una relación, pero si no llega a ser el adecuado, está bien. Vale la pena intentarlo. – Explicó Alice. – Has dicho que está caliente, así que ¿quién mejor para tener una aventura que un médico caliente? – Rodé los ojos.

–Muy bien, los chicos pronto estarán en casa, así que no digas nada más sobre esto delante de ellos, por favor. – Dije echando la cebolla a la cacerola. – Y sobretodo nada en frente de Jasper. Ya sabes como puede llegar a ser mi hermano. – Dije lanzándole una mirada. Asintió con la cabeza y se recostó en su silla.

–Ni una palabra. – Prometió. Asentí con la cabeza satisfecha. La puerta principal se abrió y pude oír a Jasper y a los chicos entrar en la casa. – Gracias por ir a recogerlos Jasper. – Dije moviendo la salsa mientras se acercaba a la cocina. Asintió con la cabeza.

–Ha sido un placer. – Jason entró en la cocina y le sonreí.

–Hola cariño, ¿qué tal las clases? – Se encogió de hombros.

–Bien. – Dijo asintiendo. Sonreí y me giré hacia el fuego. – Hey mamá. – Dijo después de un momento, tomando una manzana del cuenco del mostrador. – Adivina a quién vi hoy en la escuela. – Me encogí de hombros.

–No sé. ¿A quién? – Mordió la manzana y me miró.

–Emma Cullen. – Asentí con la cabeza y le miré. – He invitado a su familia a cenar. Dijo que vendrían. – Dejé caer la cuchara por la sorpresa.

–Jason, ¿qué? – Pregunté. Masticó lentamente antes de hablar.

–Invité a los Cullen a cenar. – Vi que los ojos de Alice se encendían y le gruñí.

–Tranquila chica. – Se echó hacia atrás y me sacó la lengua. – Jason, no puedes ir por ahí invitando gente sin decírmelo antes. – Él asintió con la cabeza.

–Lo siento, solo, pensé que no te importaría. – Suspiré.

–No, no me importa. Ahora ve a limpiar la habitación delantera. – Frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué? – Le miré.

–Tú has invitado a lo huéspedes, a limpiar. – Murmuró algo incoherente y caminó hacia la habitación para recoger. – No te olvides de hacer el baño después. – Llamé. Pude oírlo maldecir y sacudí la cabeza.

–Bella, esto es fantástico. – Gritó Alice emocionada. Negué con la cabeza.

–Jazz, cálmala o tendrá un parto prematuro. – Jasper se rió entre dientes, no obstante, se apoderó de la mano de Alice. – Señor, va a ser una larga noche.

**.:Edward:.**

–Muy bien Señor Cooper. Ahora solo trate de tomárselo con calma. – Dije agarrando mi maletín. Él asintió con la cabeza.

–Edward, ¿cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que me llames Allen? – Resolló. Sonreí.

–Bien, lo siento Allen. – Él asintió. – ¿Necesitas algo más?

–¡Papi! – Miré hacia arriba para ver a Clara entrar corriendo en la habitación. Sonreí y la cogí en brazos, besando su mejilla.

–Hola cariño. Recuerdas al Señor Cooper, ¿verdad? – Le pregunté señalando a Allen. Clara asintió.

–Hola Señor Cooper. – Dijo Clara retorciéndose en mis brazos para ir a abrazar al anciano.

–Hola Clara. – Dijo con una sonrisa. Me volví para ver a Jodi y Emma en la puerta.

–Hola chicas. ¿Recordáis al Señor Cooper? – Ambas asintieron hacia él con una sonrisa. – ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

–Papá, nos han invitado a casa de los Swan para cenar. Dije que estaríamos allí. – Dijo Emma evitando el contacto visual conmigo. Suspiré.

–¿Por qué vosotras tres no me esperáis en la sala de espera? Saldré enseguida. – Asintieron y Clara bajó de un salto de la cama de Allen. Todas salieron y me pasé las manos por el pelo.

–Tienes unas buenas chicas, Edward. – Reflexionó Allen en voz alta. Asentí con la cabeza.

–Sí, yo también lo creo. – Allen me observó con atención.

–¿Quiénes son los Swan? – Preguntó con una sonrisa. Rodé los ojos pero mi sonrisa no ayudó.

–Conocí a esa mujer en el carnaval este fin de semana en nuestra salida familiar. Se llama Bella, es madre soltera con tres hijos con edades cercanas a las de las niñas. – Dije lentamente. No pude evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de Bella. Estaba radiante.

–Edward, ¿puedo darte un consejo? – Asentí con la cabeza, centrando mi atención en Allen. – He estado en tus zapatos Edward. Después de que Martha muriese cuando tenía solo treinta años, tuve que criar a mis dos hijas solo. Se va a poner más difícil y podría ser más fácil si las niñas tienen una mujer para buscar consejo. – Fruncí el ceño. – Edward, confía en mí. Sé que es algo aterrador, seguir adelante. Pero esta mujer suena perfecta para ti. Tiene sus propios hijos y probablemente tenga picazón por algo de vinculación femenina. Es perfecto para las chicas. Necesitan a alguien a quien admirar. – Tomé sus palabras y asentí.

–Gracias Allen. Voy a hablar con mis hijas. – Asintió con la cabeza y se recostó en las almohadas.

–Cuéntame cómo va. – Pidió mientras me iba. Me reí entre dientes.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en la sala de espera cuando las encontré. Todas me miraban expectantes y suspiré.

–¿A qué hora? – Pregunté. Jodi y Clara sonrieron. Emma hizo un mejor trabajo ocultando sus emociones, aunque todavía podía verlas.

–Seis. – Dijo suavemente. Asentí con la cabeza y miré mi reloj.

–Bueno, son las 4:30. Salgo a las cinco. Iremos a casa, tomaremos una ducha y nos nos iremos donde los Swan. ¿Trato? – Todas asintieron. – Muy bien, ¿por qué no esperáis en mi oficina? Pero por favor, no toquéis nada. – Asintieron y se fueron hacia mi oficina. – Emma. – Llamé. Se giró para mirarme. – Nada de compras por internet. – Me miró furiosa y se fue pisando fuerte a la oficina. Suspiré y me pasé los dedos por el pelo. Iba a ser una larga noche.

**-.-**

Tomé una profunda respiración y llamé a la puerta. Esperé un momento antes de que un hombre alto y rubio abriese la puerta. Estaba sorprendido. ¿Teníamos mal la dirección?

–Tú debes de ser Edward. – Dijo suavemente. Asentí y le di la mano. – Soy Jasper. – Dijo asintiendo. Me volví hacia mis chicas.

–Ellas son Emma, Jodi y Clara, mis chicas. – Dije señalándolas. Jasper sonrió.

–¿Por qué no entráis? Vamos. – Dijo moviéndose en la puerta. Entramos y eché un vistazo al rededor. Era una casa pintoresca, sin muchas cosas caras a la vista, aunque supuse que en parte era debido a los tres chicos que vivían allí. – Bella está en la cocina preparando la cena. ¿Queréis algo de beber?

–¿Tienes Coca-Cola? – Preguntó Emma. Jasper asintió.

–¡Dos por favor! – Jodi continuó. Jasper miró a Clara.

–¿Tienes zumo de manzana? – Jasper sonrió.

–Por supuesto. – Ella sonrió y Jasper sonrió. Se volvió hacia mí. – ¿Quieres una cerveza o una copa de vino? – Preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza.

–Algo de vino sería estupendo, gracias. – Jasper asintió y nos llevó hasta la cocina. Vi a Bella en el fuego.

–Jazz prueba esto. – Dijo enderezándose. Él se acercó y probó de la cuchara que ella le tendía. Asintió con la cabeza.

–Está perfecto Bells. – Ella sonrió y se giró para vernos. Su sonrisa era brillante.

–¡Edward! ¡Chicas! ¿Cómo estáis? – Preguntó dejando la cuchara. Sonreí.

–Bien, gracias. – Se acercó y abrazó a Clara y a Jodi. Emma se limitó a asentir. Bella se mordió el labio antes de mirarme. Sonrió y me abrazó.

–Estoy tan contenta de que hayáis podido uniros a nosotros. – Dijo sonriendo. – Los chicos están arriba. Mandaré a Jazz para que vaya a buscarlos. – Al oír su nombre, Jasper rodó los ojos. Nos dio nuestras bebidas y le di las gracias.

–Bien, ahora vuelvo. – Bella sonrió y volvió al fuego.

Oí un grito agudo y vi a un duendecillo de pelo negro mirándome. Su vientre estaba lleno por el embarazo a pesar de que parecía delicada y menuda. – ¿Alice? – Pregunté lentamente, inseguro. Ella sonrió.

–¿Edward? – Ella rió y bailó hacia mí dándome un fuerte abrazo. Me quedé de piedra.

–Alice, ¿cómo has estado? – se encogió de hombros y se sentó en un taburete en la barra.

–Embarazada. – Asentí.

–Me di cuenta. – Alice se volvió hacia Bella.

–Bella, ¿sabes quién es? – Preguntó ella sonriendo. Bella se encogió de hombros, confundida. Alice suspiró. – ¡Es el hermano pequeño de Emmett! – Bella abrió la boca y dejó caer la cuchara con la que estaba trabajando. Alice frunció el ceño. – Ew es la segunda vez, espero que lo laves bien. – Bella la ignoró.

–¿El hermano de Emmett? – Preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza lentamente. Se volvió hacia Alice. – ¿En serio? – Alice asintió con la cabeza.

–Bella, ¿recuerdas de que hablamos del instituto hace dos semanas? – Bella le dio una mirada en blanco. Alice suspiró, exasperada. – Bueno, Edward y yo salimos en la secundaria. Hablamos sobre eso Bella. – Bella se encogió de hombros.

–Oh.

En ese momento Jasper y los chicos bajaron por las escaleras. – ¡Jazzy! ¿Ya has conocido a Edward? – Preguntó Alice emocionada. Jasper asintió. – ¿Sabías que es el hermano pequeño de Emmett? – Jasper frunció el ceño.

–¿El Emmett de Rose? – Me senté en la barra con ellos mientras Bella seguía cocinando.

–¿Conoces a Rose? – Pregunté a Jasper. Él asintió.

–Es nuestra prima. – Dijo Bella mirando hacia arriba. La miré confundido. Ella suspiró. – Jasper en mi hermano mayor. Rosalie es nuestra prima. Rose está casada con Emmett, tu hermano. Tú solías salir con Alice, la esposa de Jasper. – Dijo Bella rápidamente. Nos quedamos en silencio un momento dejando que todo encajase. Me volví hacia Jasper y Alice.

–¿Estáis casados? – Alice asintió y Jasper besó la parte superior de su cabeza. Sonreí, aliviado. No estaba seguro de lo que haría hecho si Bella tuviese novio.

–¡Mamá! – Una pequeña niña que no había visto nunca antes entró en la habitación. Tenía el pelo negro azabache y los ojos de un azul brillante. Era menuda y se parecía a Alice a la perfección.

–¿Si Camilla? – Alice preguntó sonriendo. La niña estaba arrastrado a Clara y a Luke detrás de ella y se detuvo cruzando los brazos en el pecho.

–Ella es Clara. Es de la edad de Luke. Me lo ha dicho. – Camilla respiró hondo antes de continuar. – Me dijo que no sabe quién es Chanel. – Alice jadeó y Camilla asintió. Alice se volvió hacia mí.

–¡Edward! ¿Qué has estado enseñando a tu hija? – Preguntó Alice horrorizada. Fruncí el ceño. Camilla continuó.

–Creo que vamos a necesitar intervenir. Ella vendrá a nuestra próxima sesión de la Tía Barbie Bella. – Declaró Camilla. Alice asintió.

–¡Por supuesto! ¡Sus hermanas también! – Miré a Bella que gimió detrás de Alice. Me reí y Bella me fulminó con la mirada.

–Cami, ¿dónde está tu hermana? – Jasper preguntó con suavidad. Camilla se encogió de hombros.

–Está en la sala de estar. Mirando algo de la estúpida historia. – Dijo rodando los ojos. Jasper sonrió y se disculpó marchándose a la sala de estar.

–¿Haley? – Gritó, entrando en la habitación. Tomé una respiración profunda. ¿Cuántos niños estaban corriendo por aquí?

–Hay 8 por cierto. – Dijo Bella de pié a mi lado. Fruncí el ceño.

–¿Qué? – Ella asintió hacia Camilla.

–8 niños. Me di cuenta por tu expresión de que tratabas de averiguar cuántos eran. Cami es la hija mayor de Alice. Tiene 8 años y se parece demasiado a Alice para su propio bien. Haley es la más pequeña. Solo tiene cuatro años. Es aficionada a la historia, al igual que su padre. – Explicó Bella. Asentí.

–¿Van a tener otra chica? – Pregunté, mirando a Alice. Bella sacudió la cabeza.

–Chicos gemelos. A Alice y Jasper les encantan las familias grandes. Dudo que estos dos sean los últimos. – Dijo rodando los ojos. – Me reí y Bella volvió al fuego.

Oí abrirse la puerta delantera y a una voz muy familiar.

–¡Hey Bella! – Bella levantó la vista y vi a Emmett y Rosalie entrar en la cocina. Emmett agarró a Bella en un abrazo y giró con ella. Ella rió y golpeó su brazo hasta que la bajó.

–¡Hey gran oso pardo! – Dijo Bella con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Él sonrió.

–Hey pequeña dama. ¿Qué hay para cenar? – Rose rodó los ojos y abrazó a Bella. Alcé la vista para ver a Clara y Luke entrar en la cocina.

–¡Tío Em! – Gritaron ambos. Emmett se sobresaltó al ver a Clara, pero los levantó a ambos.

–Clara, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – Fue entonces cuando Emmett se fijó en mí. – ¿Ed? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, hombre? – Dijo poniendo a los niños en el suelo y dándome un corto abrazo. Me encogí de hombros.

–Lo mismo que tú, cenar. – Rose sonrió y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

–No sabía que conocías a Bella. – Dijo alejándose. Bella se sonrojó.

–Se conocieron en el carnaval. – Explicó Alice. Rose sonrió y la abrazó antes de mirarnos.

–Vaya, qué pequeño es el mundo. – Dijo sonriendo. Emmett rió y se giró hacia la nevera, buscando en ella.

–Caray Bella, ¿dónde está toda la cerveza? – Preguntó. Ella señaló con la cabeza la otra habitación.

–La nevera del garaje. Ahora las tengo que esconder porque me preocupa que a Jase le de por curiosear. – Emmett sacudió la cabeza.

–Oh no, no lo hará. Tendré una charla con ese chico. – Dijo saliendo de la habitación. Rose rodó los ojos.

–Puedo imaginarme esa charla. – Dijo Rose sacudiendo la cabeza. Bella se rió.

–Estoy más interesada en averiguar en cómo Kara y Elli están aguantando. – Dijo Alice sonriendo, refiriéndose a las dos niñas de Rose y Emmett. Rose rodó los ojos.

–Kara es una pequeña reina del drama. Me encanta. Hace que Em se suba por las paredes con todos sus coqueteos y trayendo chicos a casa para conocernos. – Rose sonrió. Me reí entre dientes. Solo Rose.

–¿Cuántos años tiene ahora? – Bella preguntó, revolviendo la ensalada.

–Tendrá 17 este año. – Sacudí la cabeza.

–¿17? – Pregunté con incredulidad. Rose asintió.

–Por supuesto Elli es todo lo contrario. Ama los coches y los deportes y ensuciarse. No le importa en absoluto cómo va vestida, siempre que se pueda ensuciar. – Dijo Rose con tristeza. Alice palmeó su brazo para reconfortarla.

–Estoy segura de que es una fase por la que todos los niños de diez años pasan. – Rose asintió.

–Eso espero.

–¡Niños! – Bella gritó de repente. La miré y señaló con la cabeza hacia la alacena. Asentí y me acerqué para sacar los platos. – ¡La cena está lista! – Gritó ella. Puse los platos en la encimera y Bella sonrió. – Gracias. Tendremos que poner la mesa. – Dijo guiñándome un ojo. Reí y le di un sorbo a mi vino. Clara y Luke llegaron los primeros a la cocina. – Hey vosotros dos. ¿Estaríais dispuestos a ayudar a esta cansada mamá? – Preguntó Bella, fingiendo limpiar el sudor de su frente.

–Por supuesto mami. – Dijo Luke asintiendo. Bella sonrió.

–¿Qué hay de ti cariño? ¿Te gustaría ayudar? – Clara asintió.

–Sí Señorita Bella. – Bella sonrió y a uno le entregó los tenedores y al otro los cuchillos. Se lanzaron hacia la mesa y empezaron a colocarlos.

–¡Simon! ¡Jase! – Gritó sacando los vasos. Simon y Jason aparecieron y se llevaron los platos y vasos en silencio. Ella rodó los ojos y sonrió a sus hijos.

–Bella, gracias de nuevo por invitarnos. – Dije apoyándome contra la encimera. Ella estaba puniendo la salsa en un plato de servir y asintió.

–Edward, de verdad. Es un placer. Parece que esta casa nunca está completa a menos que haya tropecientas personas aquí. – Bromeó. Me reí y la ayudé a llevar la ensaladera a la mesa.

–Pues la próxima vez tendréis que venir a nuestra casa. Incluso invitaré a Emmett, Rose y sus hijas y a Alice, Jasper y sus chicas para el caso. – Bella rió.

–Eso suena como un plan. – Dijo mirándome. La urgencia abrumadora de tomarla en mi brazos y besarla sin sentido me envolvió y miré hacia otro lado antes de que pudiera sucumbir. Bella se aclaró la garganta, pareciendo que salía de un deslumbramiento. – Esta es la mesa de los adultos. También tenemos que ir a poner la mesa de los niños. – Dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia abajo. Entró en otra habitación donde la larga mesa estaba puesta.

–¿Entrarán todos? – Pregunté, inseguro. Bella rió.

–Todos comerán aquí menos Jason, Kara y ahora Emma. Esos tres probablemente comerán en la barra de la cocina. – Explicó. Asentí con la cabeza. Este lugar era una casa de locos, y por primera vez en años, me sentí en casa.

**.:Bella:.**

La cena fue el evento más caótico de mi vida. Nunca se había metido tanta gente en casa para cenar. Me alegré de que fuese un viernes o de lo contrario podría haber perdido la cabeza tratando de que todo el mundo se acostase a una hora razonable. Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor mientras que los niños tomaron la informal mesa de la cocina y la barra. Era fácil, cenar con todo el mundo. Se sentía como si hubiésemos sido amigos durante años.

–No, eso no es malo. ¿Sabías que el nombre de Bella está el primero en las bases de datos de todos los médicos que hay en diez kilómetros a la redonda? – Emmett soltó. Me encogí.

–No estoy tan mal Emmett. – Dije sonrojada. Todo el mundo se echó a reír.

–Bueno, ya no más. Solo tienes que esperar que al pobre de Luke le crezcan las piernas. – Alice se rió entre dientes. Le saqué la lengua infantilmente y todos reímos.

–Así que este año, Acción de Gracias es en nuestra casa. – Rose anunció. Todos la miramos en estado de shock. – ¿Qué? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Desde cuándo celebras fiestas? – Alice preguntó. Rose rodó los ojos.

–Bueno, hemos decidido que queremos hacerlo. También es una excusa para mantener a Kara dentro de casa este año. – Me reí.

–Muy bien, puedes tener Acción de Gracias. – Dije levantando mi copa de vino hacia ella. Ella sonrió.

–Gracias Bella. Pero seguirás siendo la jefa de cocina. – Me reí y tomé un sorbo de vino.

–¡No podría ser de otro modo! – Emmett aplaudió.

–¡Genial! Porque realmente Bella, estas son las mejores chuletas de cerdo que he probado. – Dijo sonriéndome. Sonreí.

–Me alegro de que te gusten Em. – Oí el ruido de unos pies y miré a mi izquierda para ver a Luke, Clara y Haley mirándome.

–Hola vosotros tres. – Dije sonriendo. Todos sonrieron abiertamente.

–Mami, ¿pueden Clara y Haley pasar la noche aquí? – Preguntó Luke emocionado. Miré a Edward y a Alice. Ambos se encogieron de hombros.

–Bueno, si está bien por sus padres, por mí no hay problema. – Los tres se sonrieron entre ellos y se giraron hacia Alice y Jasper. Alice sonrió.

–¡Por supuesto que está bien por nosotros! – Exclamó alegremente. Haley sonrió adorablemente. No era muy habladora y verla interaccionar con otros niños le alegraba el día a Alice. Lo tres se volvieron hacia Edward. Él me miró.

–¿De verdad que está bien? – Preguntó vacilante. Sonreí.

–Por supuesto que sí. Podemos instalar fuertes en la sala de estar y acampar. – Los tres gritaron emocionados y Edward rió.

–Bueno, no puedo decir que no a eso. – Ellos sonrieron y cada uno me dio un abrazo antes de salir corriendo.

–¡Terminad vuestra cena por favor! – Les grité. Estaban demasiado lejos para escucharme siquiera. Me reí y sacudí la cabeza.

–¿De verdad no te importa? – Preguntó vacilante Edward. Sacudí la cabeza.

–Será divertido. Cuando los chicos eran pequeños, hacíamos fuertes en la sala de estar y acampábamos. Jason lo dejó cuando descubrió que no era divertido tener pijamadas con su madre en la sala de estar y Simon pronto le siguió. Solo me queda Luke y tengo que exprimirlo todo lo que pueda. – Edward se rió.

–Está bien, siempre y cuando estés segura. – Sonreí.

–Bueno, si quieres sois más que bienvenidos a acampar con nosotros. Nos quedamos despiertos hasta tarde, vemos películas sin sentido y hacemos teatro de sombras. – La mesa se quedó en silencio y me puse una mano en la boca. Acababa de invitar a Edward a pasar la noche. Él se rió suavemente mientras sentí mis mejillas arder.

–Gracias, pero quizás la próxima vez. Tengo que madrugar bastante. – Dijo suavemente. Asentí con la cabeza, mirando a mi plato. No podía decir qué era peor, si haber pedido a Edward pasar la noche o el estar decepcionada porque había declinado.

Rose se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie. – Recogeré los platos. – Dijo empezando a coger platos. Me puse de pie.

–No Rose, eres una invitada. – Ella negó con la cabeza.

–No. Tú cocinas, nosotros limpiamos. Reglas de la cocina. – Dijo con firmeza. Me hundí en la silla y asentí en silencio. Jasper, Rose y Emmett comenzaron a limpiar los platos. Edward se puso de pié para ayudar y Jasper lo detuvo.

–Eres el nuevo invitado. No ayudas. – Explicó. Edward frunció el ceño, pero se volvió a sentar. Alice saltó ágilmente y sonrió.

–Voy a ver a los niños. – Bailó fuera de la habitación seguida de Rose, Emmett y Jasper. Sentí mis mejillas arder al estar a solas con Edward. Tosió suavemente y cometí el error de mirar hacia él. Sus ardientes ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos y sentí una molestia en la garganta.

–Bella, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó en voz baja. Asentí con la cabeza, demasiado absorta en sus ojos como para usar las palabras. – Bella, lo siento si te he avergonzado. – Fruncí el ceño. ¿Cómo podía pensar que me había avergonzado?

–No me avergonzaste. – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza. Dejó escapar un lento suspiro y asintió. – Yo me avergoncé a mí misma. Debería estar acostumbrada ya que me pasa todos los días... – Sentí que estaba despotricando. Edward se inclinó sobre la mesa y tocó la palma de mi mano.

–Bella. – Volví a mirarle a los ojos. De repente, no me importó si había bailado desnuda delante de él. No podía recordar por qué me sentía tan avergonzada o nerviosa. Todo lo que podía ver o pensar, era él. – Bella, yo... – Fue cortado cuando Luke, Clara y Haley vinieron corriendo en la habitación.

–¡Mami! ¿Podemos ver una película de terror? – Preguntó Luke esperanzado. Despegué la mirada de Edward y negué con la cabeza.

–No cariño. – Parecía decepcionado.

–¿Y una película tonta? – Clara sugirió. El rostro de Luke se iluminó.

–¡Sí! ¡Buena idea! – Se fueron a la sala de estar para buscar entre los DVDs. Me mordí el labio y tomé un sorbo de vino. Emmett y Jasper volvieron para recoger más platos y tomé su presencia como una excusa para salir de la habitación. Corrí al cuarto de baño de debajo de las escaleras y cerré la puerta, apoyándome contra ella. Respiré hondo y me miré en el espejo. Contrólate Bella. No es más que un hombre. Vale, un hombre moldeado como un Dios Griego... Me abofeteé a mí misma mentalmente. No era el momento de fantasear con Edward. Me acerqué al lavamanos y abrí el agua fría antes de mojarme completamente la cara.

Alice y Jasper se marcharon poco después de cenar. Le pregunté a Camilla si quería pasar la noche aquí y obtuve una respuesta muy Alice. – No puedo tía Bella. Conocer a Jodi y Clara me ha agotado completamente. Voy a tener que buscar algún tipo de entrenamiento para educarlas en moda. Voy a necesitar dormir todo lo que pueda. – Asentí con la cabeza, tratando de no reírme mientras Alice sonreía a su hija.

–No te preocupes cariño. Te ayudaré. – Camilla sonrió a su madre y se fue afuera hacia su coche. Alice se volvió hacia mí y sonrió. – Bella tuve una noche maravillosa. Fue muy divertido y déjame decirte, que Edward es un hombre increíble. – Me estremecí.

–Alice, no quiero saber lo que vosotros dos hicisteis... – Me interrumpió.

–¡Oh no, Bella! No lo hicimos. No besamos, pero realmente no fue más que hola y adiós. No tuve una relación seria con Edward, eramos más como amigos. – Explicó. Asentí con la cabeza, un poco aliviada.

–Oh, bueno, eso es... – Alice rodó los ojos.

–¡Buenas noches Bella! – Cantó, besando mis mejillas. Sonreí.

–Buenas noches Alice. – Me volví hacia mi hermano. Me dio un fuerte abrazo y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza.

–Diviértete esta noche. Llámame si Haley se pone tristona. – Rodé los ojos.

–No te preocupes Jazz. Cuidaré de tu pequeña. – Sonrió y me besó en la frente antes de caminar hacia el coche. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí de nuevo hacia la sala, donde Rose, Emmett y Edward estaban hablando. Entré y me dejé caer en el sofá al lado de Edward.

–Bueno Bella, creo que nos vamos a ir. Elli juega mañana. – Dijo Rose poniéndose de pié. Asentí con la cabeza.

–Bueno divertíos. Gracias por venir. – Me pude de pié y Rose negó con la cabeza.

–Podemos encontrar el camino hasta la puerta. Siéntate. – Me dio un fuerte abrazo seguido de Emmett. Me senté mientras dejaron la habitación, llamando a sus hijas en la puerta. Me senté torpemente mientras oí cerrarse la puerta y me di cuenta de que, de nuevo, estaba a solas con Edward.

–Así que, Bella. – Edward dijo suavemente. Lo miré y asentí. – Me preguntaba, y dímelo si estoy pasando los límites. – Dijo mirándome. Asentí con la cabeza. – Esperaba que tal vez te gustaría salir alguna vez. Ya sabes, sin amigos ni familia. ¿Solo nosotros? – Me mordí el labio con sorpresa. No había tenido una cita en años.

–Oh. – Edward negó con la cabeza.

–Está bien, lo entiendo. – Dijo asintiendo. Fruncí el ceño y sacudí la cabeza.

–Edward, me encantaría salir contigo. Solo que no estoy segura de qué hace con los chicos. – Me apresuré a explicar. – Edward sonrió con alivio y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta. – Estoy segura de que pueden pasar la noche en casa de sus amigos. – Dije asintiendo. Edward sonrió.

–¿Estás segura? – Asentí con la cabeza.

–Lo estoy.

–¿Papá? – Ambos miramos hacia arriba para mirar a Jodi entrar en la habitación. Bostezó y Edward asintió con la cabeza.

–Bien, es tarde. Tengo que trabajar mañana. – Dijo poniéndose de pié. Me levanté a su lado y asentí. – Jodi, ve a buscar a tu hermana. Nos vamos a casa. – Jodi asintió y salió de la habitación. Edward se volvió hacia mí y sonrió.

–Entonces, ¿estás libre el próximo fin de semana? – Sonreí.

–¿El sábado? – Él asintió. – Entonces sí lo estoy. – Su sonrisa era contagiosa.

–Perfecto. Te recogeré a las siete. – Sonreí.

–Estoy deseando que llegue. – Y lo estaba. La idea de pasar un tiempo con Edward sin interrupciones era los más atractivo del mundo ahora mismo. Jodi entró en la sala, seguida de Emma. Edward asintió.

–Está bien chicas, ¿listas para ir a casa? – Ambas asintieron y caminaron hacia la puerta principal. Clara bajó las escaleras y le dio a Edward un fuerte abrazo. – No dudes en llamarme si te pones tristona. – Le dijo. Ella rodó los ojos.

–Lo sé papi. – Dijo sonriendo. Edward asintió con la cabeza y besó su frente.

–Está bien, adiós princesa. Sé buena. – Ella asintió y saltó hacia las escaleras. Me despedí de Jodi y Emma, que se dirigían hacia el coche. Edward se volvió hacia mí antes de salir. – Gracias Bella. Por todo. He pasado un rato maravilloso.

–Yo también. – Vi en cámara lenta cómo la cara de Edward se acercaba a la mía y sus labios rozaron los míos en el más suave de los besos. Sentí cómo un fuego se disparaba en mi interior y quise pasar mis dedos por su pelo y acercarlo más. Sin embargo se alejó antes de que pudiera hacerlo y sonrió.

–Te veré pronto Bella. – Dijo con una deliciosa sonrisa. Asentí con la cabeza, aturdida y lo vi caminar hacia su coche.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí he vuelto! Quería haber actualizado antes, pero estoy con dos contracturas en la espalda de jugar al padel y se me hacía muy incómodo el sentarme en el escritorio y coger el ordenador. Así que lo siento chicas :S Por otro lado aquí tenéis una pequeña ayudita de la escritora con las edades de los personajes. A partir de ahora es cuando empieza con más fuerza la trama. Nos leemos pronto, muchas besos!**

Bella Swan – 31

Jason Emmett Swan – 15

Simon Mathew Swan – 10

Luke Jasper Swan – 6

Edward Cullen – 32

Emma Esme Cullen – 14

Jodi Kristen Cullen – 9

Clara Abigail Cullen – 5

Alice Swan – 31

Jasper Swan – 34

Camilla Francesca Swan – 8

Haley Renee Swan – 4

Emmett Cullen – 36

Rosalie Cullen – 35

Kara Erica Cullen – 16

Elizabeth (Elli) Amelia Cullen – 10


	3. Chapter 3

**The story belongs to **_imma vampire_

**I'm just the translator.**

La historia pertenece a _**imma vampire**_

yo solo soy la traductora.

* * *

**.:Edward:.**

No podía dejar de pensar en Bella. Estaba invadiendo mi mente como una plaga. Pero sabía que recibía esa plaga con gusto. Pensar en su sonrisa mantenía mi mente a la deriva todo el día en el trabajo, haciendo que mi carga de trabajo fuese grande y pesada mientras intentaba concentrarme. Ni si quiera había tenido la oportunidad de poder llamarla para ver cuándo recogía a Clara, estaba demasiado ocupado. Entré en la habitación de Allen y sonreí al anciano.

–Entonces, ¿cómo te fue? – Preguntó con una sonrisa de complicidad. Me encogí de hombros.

–¿El qué? – Le pregunté inocentemente. Puso los ojos en blanco.

–No te hagas el estúpido conmigo, chico. Sé que eres brillante, no funcionará. – Me reí y me encogí de hombros.

–Fue bien. Resulta que su mejor amiga y cuñada, es una chica con la que solía salir en en el instituto y su prima está casada con mi hermano. – Dije lentamente. Allen asintió con la confusión escrita en su cara.

–Oh. – Dijo asintiendo. Me reí.

–También la invité a salir. – Allen sonrió.

–¡Eso es genial chico! – Dijo palmeando mi hombro. Asentí con la cabeza.

–También lo creo. – Fui a comprobar su estado y asentí. – Muy pronto Allen, vas a estar tan sano, que vas a salir sobre ruedas de aquí. Bromeé. Allen se echó a reír.

–Eso espero. – Hubo un delicado golpe en la puerta y levanté la vista para ver a Bella, Clara y Luke fuera. Sonreí.

–Lo siento, ¿interrumpimos? – Preguntó Bella tímidamente. Negué con la cabeza.

–Vamos pasad. – Clara corrió y atrapó mis piernas en un abrazo. Me reí entre dientes. – Allen ella es Bella Swan y su hijo Luke. Bella, él es Allen Cooper. – Bella sonrió tímidamente y le estrechó la mano.

–Encantada de conocerle. – Dijo en voz baja. Allen sonrió ampliamente.

–El placer es mío Señorita Swan. – Dijo dándome un malicioso guiño. Bella sonrió.

–Lamento interrumpir. Dejamos a Haley y pensamos que podríamos ir a almorzar o algo así. – Sugirió Bella en voz baja. Asentí.

–Perfecto, todavía no he comido. – La sonrisa de Bella era radiante y me sentí aturdido por su belleza. – Está bien Allen, estás bien para irte. ¿Algo más que deba saber? – Le pregunté volviéndome hacia él. Sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, pero negó con la cabeza. Rodé los ojos. – Muy bien, te veré mañana entonces. Bajé el portapapeles y conduje a Bella, Luke y Clara hacia el pasillo. Me acerqué a la mesa de la recepcionista y sonreí a la mujer que estaba sentada. – Jessica, me voy a almorzar. No me interrumpas a no ser que sea cuestión de vida o muerte, por favor. Dije guiñándole un ojo. Asintió con la cabeza, aturdida.

–Por supuesto Doctor Cullen. – Dijo alisándose el pelo. Sonreí.

–Gracias. – Le sonreí a Bella que estaba luchando para retener la risa. Vi a Jessica darle a Bella una mala mirada antes de que me girase. Sonreí y tomé la mano de Bella en la mía. Me miró sorprendida y me guiñó un ojo. Miró de nuevo al escritorio y se volvió hacia mí riéndose.

–Bueno, ¿no es una joven encantadora? – Dijo Bella con sarcasmo. Me reí y sujeté la puerta para los tres.

–¿Dónde están Jason y Simon? – Bella se encogió de hombros.

–Simon tenía reunión de su club de Ciencias y se supone que debo creer que Jason está con sus amigos. – Explicó poniendo los ojos en blanco. Asentí con la cabeza, entendiendo. – ¿Qué hay de las chicas? – Preguntó mirándome. Me encogí de hombros.

–Jodi está con sus amigos del fútbol y Emma se supone que tiene que estar haciendo los deberes en casa aunque estoy seguro de que también está con sus amigos. – Dije sacudiendo la cabeza. Bella se echó a reír. – ¿Qué os apetece para el almuerzo? – Les pregunté dirigiéndolos hacia mi coche. Luke y Clara se miraron entre ellos antes de hablar.

–¡Burritos! – Gritaron. Me reí y les puse el cinturón antes de conducir al restaurante mexicano más cercano.

Una vez nos sentamos, Clara y Luke comenzaron a contar todo en detalle de lo que pasó la noche pasada.

–¡Y entonces mami puso la manta con un luz muy grande detrás e hicimos figuras con las sombras! – Gritó Luke.

–¡Y yo hice un conejo! – Clara chilló.

–¡Y yo hice una araña! – Luke gritó más fuerte.

–¡Y mami hizo un perrito! – No pude dejar pasar que Clara había llamado a Bella mami. Bella también pareció notarlo. Se atragantó con el agua y tosió antes de mirarme. Clara y Luke continuaron como si nada hubiera pasado. Parecía tan natural, que Clara llamase a Bella mami. No pude dejar de disfrutar de cómo sonaba. _Tal vez algún día_... No Edward. Te estás adelantando a ti mismo. Tomé aire profundamente y lo dejé pasar.

No pude dejarlo pasar. Se me quedó grabado para el resto de la comida y después, en el trabajo. Bella prometió que podía cuidar de Clara hasta que yo terminase. Me sentí mal, pero Bella insistió y Clara y Luke parecían estar aún más entusiasmados. – Edward, está bien, de verdad. Me los llevaré a la tienda conmigo. Pueden ayudarme a limpiar. – Luke y Clara fruncieron el ceño. – Por supuesto se les pagará. – Dijo sonriendo. – Tres monedas de chocolate por tarea. – Luke y Clara saltaron de emoción.

–¡YAY! – Gritaron los dos. Bella sonrió y se volvió hacia mí.

–Así que pásate por la tienda cuando termines. Realmente, no es demasiado. – Dijo Bella sonriendo. No podía dejar de enamorarme más y más de ella cada minuto. Era demasiado increíble. Me acompañó hasta mi oficina y me incliné para besarla más profundamente de lo que lo hice la noche pasada. Me había tomado una gran cantidad de autocontrol el dejarla allí después de besarla, pero de algún modo, conseguí hacerlo. Apreté mis labios contra los de Bella y sentí sus dedos enredarse en mi pelo. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y la acerqué más a mí. Sabía increíble. Me alejé después de un momento, jadeando ligeramente. Me miró aturdida. – Debería...Los niños...irnos. – Me reí y besé sus labios una vez más antes de liberarla. Levanté la vista para ver a Jessica mirándonos en estado de shock y bailé por dentro alegremente. Tal vez ahora dejaría de molestarme.

–Te veo después del trabajo. – Dije mirando hacia Bella. Asintió con la cabeza.

–Vale, bien. – Dio un paso atrás y se acercó a Clara y Luke que estaban pintando en la sala de espera. Sonreí y los vi marcharse antes de regresar al trabajo.

**.:Bella:.**

El hecho de que Clara me había llamado mami de alguna manera me había alegrado el día. No era como si estuviese buscando más hijos, pero al escuchar su dulce voz diciéndome mami había hecho que me diese cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaría ser su madre. Por supuesto me estaba metiendo demasiado. Si Edward quisiese una esposa, podría haber tenido fácilmente a cualquier mujer en lo que cae un sombrero. Lo que me hizo pensar que yo era más especial de lo que creía. – ¿Papi va a terminar pronto en el trabajo? – Miré a Clara que estaba de pie a mi lado. Sonreí.

–Hey Cariño. Debería terminar pronto. – Asintió con la cabeza. – ¿Qué tienes ahí? – Le pregunté señalando los papeles de su espalda. Se sonrojó ligeramente.

–Solo unos dibujos. – Asentí.

–¿Puedo verlos? – Ella asintió y me entregó los papeles. Miré el primero y sonreí. Era un dibujo de nuestro pequeño campamento de la noche anterior. Yo estaba de pie detrás de un trapo y Luke, Haley y Clara estaban mirando con una sonrisa. El siguiente dibujo era de Edward, Luke, Clara y yo en el almuerzo. En el tercer dibujo, para mi sorpresa, estábamos Edward y yo besándonos en el hospital. Me sonrojé, pensando que no lo había visto. El último dibujo era de sus hermanas y su padre y yo y mis hijos. Estábamos todos de pie, cogidos de la mano, con Edward y yo en el medio. Sonreí y miré hacia ella. – Dulzura, son hermosos. – Dije sonriendo. Clara sonrió.

–Gracias Señorita Bella. – Miré por la ventana y vi un cielo azul despejado. Volví a mirar hacia Luke y Clara y sonreí.

–Hey chicos. Vamos. Quiero enseñaros algo. Los saqué al jardín delantero y extendí una gran colcha hacia abajo. Me dejé caer y di unas palmaditas en el espacio a mi lado. Ambos se sentaron y sonreí. Me tumbé y miré hacia el cielo, los niños me siguieron. – ¿Veis las formas de las nubes? – Les pregunté mirando a los grandes montones de pelusa blanca en el cielo. Clara asintió.

–¡Veo un conejo! – Gritó apuntando hacia arriba. Luke saltó.

–¡Oh! ¡Veo una ardilla! – Me reí y asentí. Estuvimos echados por una cantidad de tiempo inconmensurable antes de escuchar un coche aparcando. Miré hacia arriba para ver a Edward salir de su Volvo plateado. Sonreí ampliamente y me volví a tumbar. Clara levantó la vista y chilló.

–¡Papi! ¡Ven a tumbarte! ¡Estamos mirando las nubes! – Exclamó alegremente. Edward rió y se acercó a la manta con gracia. Clara se acurrucó más cerca de mí y Edward se echó a su lado. Me miró y sonrió.

–¿Mirando las nubes? – Se rió entre dientes. Me encogí de hombros.

–¿Qué? – Negó con la cabeza y me miró fijamente, con sus ojos verdes brillantes, penetrantes.

–Realmente eres algo diferente Bella. – Me sonrojé y me volví hacia las nubes. Sentí la mano de Edward en la mía y me dio un suave apretón. Lo miré y sonreí. Me devolvió la sonrisa y se volvió hacia el cielo, mirando las nubes a la deriva con diferentes formas.

**.:Edward:.**

Había algo en Bella que me parecía increíblemente sexy. No sabía si eran sus simples sonrisas o la forma en la que fruncía el ceño cuando estaba concentrada, o era la manera en la que fue capaz de conectar con dos niños y jugar con ellos durante horas felizmente. Todo lo que sabía era que me estaba enamorando de Bella, fuerte y rápido. Ahí fue, tumbado bajo las blancas y esponjosas nubes con nuestros hijos pequeños con nosotros, cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Bella. Tenía la forma de ver las cosas simples y bellas de la vida y luchar por ellas por todo lo que valía. La forma en la que su cabello se desplegaba a su al rededor, como un ángel y la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban cada vez que los niños hablaban hizo que me diese cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella.

Sabía que la estaba mirando fijamente, pero no podía evitarlo. Era absolutamente impresionante, no podía apartar mis ojos de ella. Me miró un par de veces al verme observándola, y cada vez sus mejillas se volvían de un delicioso tono rosado.

Finalmente Clara dejó escapar un sonoro bostezo diciéndome que era hora de irnos a casa. Me senté y Bella me siguió. Me giré para sonreírle. – Gracias Bella. – Ella asintió con una suave sonrisa. Me volví hacia Clara. – Vamos munchkin **(N/T: son unos personajes pequeños que salen en el Mago de Oz).** Vamos a llevarte a casa. – Dije poniéndome de pie. Clara se sentó y puso mala cara.

–¿De verdad? – Preguntó con tristeza. Sentí que mi corazón se elevaba ante la idea de que ella no quería dejar a Bella tanto como yo. Asentí con la cabeza tristemente.

–Sí, de verdad. Vamos a buscar a tus hermanas. – Dije ayudándola a levantarse. Me di la vuelta para ver a Bella también de pié. Luke estaba acurrucado en la manta, fuera de combate. Bella suspiró.

–Bueno, entonces solo cerraré. – Se volvió rápidamente hacia la tienda, cogió su bolso y cerró antes de volver. Se giró hacia Luke y sonrió. Se agachó y, para mi sorpresa, lo cogió en brazos. Doblé rápidamente la manta y me volví hacia Bella. Caminaba hacia su coche, con Luke cansado en sus brazos.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? – Le pregunté. Luke era alto para ser un niño de seis años y Bella era tan pequeña. Se giró hacia mí y sonrió.

–La primera cosa que aprendí siendo madre. Tendrás una fuerza increíble en el tronco. – Dijo abriendo la puerta. Colocó a Luke en el asiento trasero y le abrochó el cinturón. Se volvió hacia mí y sonrió. – Aunque no he tenido que cargar a mis hijos desde hace bastante tiempo, están en constante movimiento. Tengo que seguirles el ritmo. – Dijo cerrando la puerta. Asentí con la cabeza.

–Bueno, estoy impresionado. – Bella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Llevé mi dedo bajo su barbilla y tiré hacia atrás para que me mirase. – Bella, muchas gracias. – Dije en voz baja. Sus grandes ojos me miraban, rogándome que la besara. Apreté mis labios contra los suyos y sentí que su cuerpo se relajó un poco. Me atrajo más cerca de lo que lo hizo en el hospital y profundizó el beso. Su lengua serpenteó y trazó mis labios tentadoramente. Gemí y deslicé mi lengua en su boca. Nuestras lenguas bailaron rítmicamente hasta que finalmente se apartó. Tomé un respiración profunda y ella sonrió.

–Tengo que irme. – Dijo besándome otra vez. No quería dejarla ir, pero no obstante, me alejé. Se dio la vuelta y se metió en el coche. Cerré la puerta una vez estuvo dentro y bajó la ventanilla. – Hasta luego Edward. – Dijo sonriendo. La besé una vez más antes de que se apartase. Respiré hondo y miré a Clara que estaba apoyada en mi coche, exhausta. Sonreí y me acerqué a ella.

–Vamos preciosa. Nos vamos a casa.

* * *

**Hola! Por fin he vuelto recuperada :D ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Sé que es corto, pero la escritora lo hizo así xD Antes de que se me olvide tengo que darle las gracias a Mel de Lutz porque gracias a ella puedo traducir esta preciosa historia. Eres maravillosa, amiga. Solo tengo que deciros que no os confiéis con todo lo bien que les está saliendo las cosas ;) muchas gracias por los reviews aunque sean poquitos, pero algo animan jajaja muchos besos e intentaré subir el siguiente capítulo en cuanto pueda!**


End file.
